


Plus One in Hell!

by ShipperOf_DanxAmy



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOf_DanxAmy/pseuds/ShipperOf_DanxAmy
Summary: “The gates of hell have opened and you are my plus one" This is one of my favorite quotes of Dan x Amy so wanted to write regarding some new hells they can face (in my mind). Don't wanna give out any spoilers.





	1. ~ Big Announcement!

 "No, no, no, no...nononononono..." A series of NOs were going through Amy's mind as she sat on the couch at VP's office, but her face remain blank, as she was listening, or more like pretending to listen to the Veep.

Don't get her wrong, she respects and admires the vice president a lot but what she was saying now made Amy feel like jumping off this building. She, Amy, needs to get married, and not even really married, just to cover up some shit, done by a shit.

Just when she thought the worst thing that could happen to her life (which is her career) is marriage, fake marriage came into the spotlight.

The blond haired girl wanted to pull her hair off and scream murder. She can't imagine the Veep is actually asking, in a tone that sounds like ordering, her to get fake married to some bozo. The only thing worst could be to get a baby now, and she came close to that that too for the Veep. Well it was a story of a miscarriage but still. And this is fucking _marriage_.

"Amy... AMY..." the VP's voice was coming from a distant land but it finally made Amy come back to earth. "Huh? Yes... ma'am."

"Are you even listening?"

"I... I am sorry. I just..."

"Oh god!" The veep groaned. "Listen I know it's tough for you and whatever but you gotta do it. Some dipshit leaked the story of me and Andrew getting remarried. Well we were supposed to, not really, it was just in that moment you know, we had too much drink but it was never meant to but now it's out there and we have to do something about it. First the pregnancy and the engagement with Ted and now marriage with Andrew, we can't let people think I am fucking up and getting married to every other guy in DC, now can we? I am the god damn Vice President of United States."

"No... no ma'am."

"Exactly... wait what?"

"I mean no we can not let people think that."

"Yes exactly. But I am still wondering how the story got out there."

"Maybe because you were screaming your drunken ass about this in the corridor in front of the hotel room you were fucking him." Amy said in an under tone through gritted teeth.

"What? Did you say something?" The Veep looked at her as if she lost her mind, which was a possibility at this moment.

"Ma'am I am just...." but Amy couldn't finish her sentence and the door opened and peeked in Gary's head.

"Ma'am can we come in now?"

"Yes... yes come in" Selina said in a happy voice. Gary entered the room, feeling relaxed to be near VP once again, followed him Mike, Dan, (who was typing away on his BlackBerry) and Sue.

"Ma'am the news of you getting married...." Mike started but VP cut in. "I am not getting married, Amy is." Selina smiled.

At this sentence Dan's fingers came to an halt. He looked up from his cellphone but unlike the rest he was staring at Amy instead of the Veep.

"Yeah Amy. She is the one who is getting married." Looking at all of their confused faces she went on "I thought about this, I was screaming 'I'm getting married' right? So we can say I was actually saying 'Amy is getting married.' I was happy for her so I was shouting and letting everyone know about the good news. We can make this happen...right?"

"This could actually work." Sue said, a bit unsure.

But Mike sounded more confident "Hell yeah this will work."

"Ma'am this is genius." Gary said happily.

"Yeah we can say you were coming from Amy's engagement party and drank a little too much, which is completely okay because it was a happy occasion and you were definitely saying 'Amy's getting married.' because you were happy for her. Brilliant." Mike said relieved thinking he finally got a statement that he can issue to the press. 

Dan on the other hand didn't like the idea much and was suddenly feeling uncomfortable "Uuuh ma'am I am sorry but 'I am' and 'Amy' doesn't sound very similar."

"She was drunk so she was slurring." Mike interjected.

"Yeah and do you have any better plan than this Dan?" The VP stared at him.

"No ma'am." He had to admit he didn't have a better plan or any plan for that matter. He was working his ass off from the morning to sort out the shit but now he couldn't care any less. He felt weak but at the same time angry.

"We can also add that because you were drunk Andrew dropped you off to your suite. It will make your relation with him look friendly."

"Yes! Oh my god! I love you guys."

"Awww we love you too ma'am" Gary went to hug her but the Veep stopped him. "Dear god Gary, no hugging." 

Dan tried one last time "Okay so we announce Amy's engagement, few months later we can say she broke it off."

"What? No." Veep looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I was screaming 'Amy is getting married' so if she actually doesn't get married why would I be screaming that? I don't wanna sound like some lunatic.

 "You are sounding like one now." Dan thought to himself but kept mum. 

Veep continued "So she will actually have to get married and if she wants maybe get a divorce after a while. It happens in DC and Amy is completely okay with it, aren't you Amy?" 

 Now everyone shifted their eyes. 

 She hesitated a moment, tucking her blond hair behind her ear she said "Yeah sure, it's just a wedding. No biggie." 

"And you know what I will sponsor the wedding, this is the least I can do." Selina offered. 

 "Wow. So who is going to be the lucky guy?" Gary asked. 

"Uh I am not sure... well there is Ed, we have been dating for a while..." 

 "A year." Gary corrected her. 

 Amy looked surprised like everyone else by this. She didn't know it has been that long, maybe because she was so focused on her work all the time she never gave a thought about him or maybe because he seemed to be just _there_. 

 "Wow a year. This is even better." Selina looked pleased. "Okay Sue can you find a time at that night when we can say Amy announced her wedding?"

Checking the calender and Veep's time schedule of that night in her cell phone Sue confirmed. "Yes ma'am. We can say that that day all of you went out for a drink after the Senators meeting, and that's when Amy announced the... uh good news." Even Sue felt weird saying that out loud.

But Selena looked really pleased and happy. "As of now, Amy is engaged and will be getting married." Everyone cheered, except Sue just clapped, Dan was still holding on to his phone for dear life hoping this was some kind of joke and if anyone looked as horrible as him, if not more it was obviously Amy. She never hated her colleagues, her job and her life more than now.

"Ammmmyyyyy Congrats." Gary said in a high pitched voice.

"Congrats." everyone else chipped in, in a fake cheery voice.

Dan was the only one whose voice was laced with sarcasm and a bit of anger "Yeah fucking congrats Amy." He also had a scary gleam in his eyes. 

"Jesus Christ, what is wrong with him?" Amy thought.

 Everyone went out of the room leaving the happy Veep and Gary at her service. 

                                                 ____________________________

 Dan was pacing the corridor in front of Amy's office and as soon as she came he fired her with questions. "Are you fucking serious? You will really get married, that too just to save Selina's ass? And with that dipshit Ed? What is wrong with you? Did the Veep drug you or something?"

 Amy stared at him for a long moment. "Are you done?" And when he didn't say anything except look flustered she continued "Yes I am actually fucking getting married, and not only to save Selina's ass but ours too. If she goes down because of this we will all go with her. There is already too much scandal and rumors going on. And yeah Ed seems like the guy for it. I will tell him the circumstances obviously and if he agrees we will get married." 

 "And then what? You guys buy a house and decorate it together, get a dog maybe, you cook, he cleans, watch movies every Saturday night, drink coffee and watch sunset together from the porch? Have... have whining, angry, ugly looking babies?" 

 Amy was feeling nauseated, she couldn't do all these even at a gun point and was pissed at Dan to even think all these and charging her. She is saving everyone's asses, she will be the one to go through the wedding shit and Dan was the one who was acting crazy. _She_ had the right to be crazy.

But she had too much pride to show that to anyone so she plastered a sarcastic smile on her face and said "Now that you said all these, it actually seems nice. Maybe I will do _exactly_ that."

 Dan was taken a back, never in a million years he expected this answer "Wow. Is his dick that good?" 

"If I wanted to marry for a dick, I would probably marry Jonah. He _is_ a dick." 

"Okay you know what, you have lost your mind. Talking about marrying Jonah." He scoffed "You get your shit together and we will talk later." And he left. 

Amy stood there a while, dumbfounded. He is the one acting like a maniac and asking her to get her shit together. She groaned in frustration. 

She closed the door behind her as she entered her office and sank in a near by chair. An overwhelming feeling gripped her. She was angry and frustrated and emotional and nervous and panicky and there was something else. Something... like a feeling of loss. But loss of what she didn't know.

She heaved a deep sigh, she kept telling herself that she will have to suck it up like she sucked up so many other bullshit that happened in this office, for her job's sake, which she hates right now, mind you.  


	2. ~ The Date

It was around 10 o'clock Dan finished his work and went to find Amy. He avoided Amy at all cost through out the day since their "talk" and it was pretty easy as she locked herself up in her office and worked from there. However it was hard for him to keep it in control and not just break her door and barge in and shout at her till she came to her senses. Yes it was a very complicated day for him. 

When Dan saw Amy was not in her office he went to the person who pretty much knew everything that goes around here and kept all the information. Sue. 

"Hey Sue! I...I couldn't find Amy at her office, do you know where she is?" 

Sue moved her eyes from the computer screen and stared at him. 

"What? Where is she?" Dan asked in a panicky voice, dreading the answer. But Sue didn't reply, she just raised her eyebrows as if saying 'it's obvious, isn't it?' 

"She went to tell Ed? Tonight? Fuck! Where is sh... is it the restaurant down the.... of course it is. Fuck! Fucking fuck!." And he sprinted out of the room. 

All this time Sue didn't say a word and after Dan left she just shrugged her shoulders and said "I didn't say anything." 

________________________________

Amy gave it a long thought. Ed was a decent guy, not perfect for her but decent, he never complained that she is a workaholic or maybe he did she just never listened, anyways she was sure if she could explain to him the circumstances with keeping her cool, he will agree. And come on it's marriage, how different could be from dating? And it it's not even a real one. 

She called Ed at noon to see if he was free tonight and if they could meet because she had something important to discuss. He was so shocked by her call he remained silent for two whole minutes and Amy thought he might have fainted, but when he recovered from the shock he said he can make it and Amy could hear happiness in his voice and she understood why, they never really had a proper planned date, it was more like getting drinks or take away food after work and many times in between or even during work. 

After Ed's confirmation Amy made a call to a restaurant which was close from here and booked a table for two. It was beautiful and elegant and not to mention expensive (she is planning to put it in Selina's tab) but more importantly it was visited by almost every influential and important people in D.C and it will be impossible for her to not get noticed. "The more we are in public eye the better." Amy thought.

So she finished her work early and sneaked out (she too was trying to avoid him )and headed for home around 8 o'clock. She decided to take a long... a really long shower and then have to get ready too.

________________________

Outside the restaurant Amy looked at her reflection on the window, she was not wearing her usual work clothe like she did on all other dates, instead wore a round neck, full sleeve, skin tight, knee length, black dress which had a split on the left side, with that dress she put on a pair of white high heels and kept her hair simple like usual and make up light, checking her phone for one last time (cause she promised herself she won't check her phone for the rest of the night...uh or maybe just not every 15 seconds) she put it in the black clutch she was carrying and walked in.

 

30 minutes into the date and Amy still didn't even give any hint to Ed about her "situation", she was smiling and looking sincere but in the back of her mind she was rethinking her choice, Ed was talking about his family because she asked him to, just to see what she might be getting into but the more he talked the more guilt she felt, he was a sweet guy... too sweet. And not dumb either because she felt he soon was going to ask her about the "important thing" and before her face gave away how nervous and guilty she was feeling, Amy needed to excuse herself and got the opportunity as someone called her name, she turned her head and saw that person was walking towards their table, it was Dan. 

Amy stood up as soon as she saw him and quickly excused herself before Dan could come up to them and have another fit.

Dan first saw Ed and only back of Amy's head but when she stood up and came into full view he stopped dead in his tracks. "Sweet Lord she looks stunning. That dress will look so good on my bedroom floor and holy fuck those legs... those legs will feel so great around my waist. Those did feel great...." but his thought process came to an end when he heard Amy hiss "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Huh? Whaaa..." He came back to his angry sense "Yeah... We were supposed to talk but no, you don't have time for me, you have time to put on that stupid dress but not for me because you have to come running here and announce your undying love for him. Right?"

"First of all, we have nothing to talk about, secondly this is an amazing dress and thirdly I am not here to talk about my undying love or anything. I am... " Amy heaved a sigh and placed a hand on her hip "I am actually having second thoughts, I mean look at him, he is just so innocent and nice, way too nice, only if was kind of a dick it would have been easier but more importantly what is it with you today? I am already having a bad day without you throwing tantrums I don't need it to get worse."

But it did get worse.

Before Dan could say anything someone greeted them. "Hey guys!" It was Jonah.

"Oh Fuck me!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what all the girls say." He then turned towards Amy (she was rolling her eyes) "You left a message for me saying you needed to discuss something important?!" 

Dan looked like he got electrocuted, a piece of his and Amy's conversation from the morning flashed before his eyes. "Jesus! Was she that desperate?" he thought to himself.

"Yeah about that...." Amy started.

Dan felt a rush of emotions going through his veins and he knew his judgment was getting clouded but his hand and mouth apparently knew what they were doing because he grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her close to his side and piratically screamed "Yes she wanted to tell you we are getting married." 

So much for Amy's date with Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love a jealous Dan <3 Don't you?  
> Also if you want to check out Amy's dress, here is the link : http://img7.lwhs.me/images/201612/goods_img/156373_P_1482223528576.jpg
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth a read. Please do leave your opinions. Thanks!


	3. Future Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter and really hope you guys enjoy it too.  
> Let me know how you felt in the comments.

Two phones were continuously buzzing as they lay on the counter of Amy's kitchen.

Dan was preparing two mugs of coffee while Amy sat on a chair, her head on her hands, still trying to digest what happened back at the restaurant. 

It was all still a blur to her. After Dan's loud announcement Amy could feel almost every eye in the room turn towards them. She think she heard some claps and murmurs of congratulations, she tried to smile, it was hard for her to understand anything when Jonah was standing beside, ranting but all she could make out was "fuck" after every other words, Dan might have taken a bow even, she didn't know, her eyes were fixed on Ed.

Amy came out of the restaurant as casually as possible followed by Dan, Jonah and Ed. The cold air outside helped Amy to gain some of her senses as she screamed her lungs out at Jonah, who was still ranting, "Shut the fuck up and go from here... No run! Before I crawl your eyes out." and then turned towards Ed to apologize but before she could complete Ed smiled and said "It's okay Amy, You don't need to... I understand. We weren't working out anyway, I mean come on we didn't even talk properly in 2 months. And you... and Dan it was kinda obvious."

Amy just stood there with a "What the fuck are you talking about?" kinda expression but wasn't able to say anything so Ed continued "I am kinda happy you wanted to officially break things off in a sincere way but Dan must have been too excited to wait, I mean who wouldn't?" He gave a sad smile "Congrats by the way and take care." He kissed her forehead, giving Dan an awkward smile, left.

 

Amy didn't utter a word since then and Dan was freaking out on the inside. He knew he could handle a screaming, cursing, running behind him with a butcher knife Amy but the silent one was making him edgy.

He felt relieved, as he placed one of the coffee mugs in front of her, she finally broke "What in the name of holy fucks were you thinking Dan?"

"Listen I can explain."

"You can explain? Really?"

"You said you weren't sure about Ed and then I saw Jonah and he said you wanted to discuss something important and.... And I thought you were going to ask him to... you know."

"Are you out of your mind? Oh I am sorry you don't _have_ one."

"Look I panicked okay? And it's already public, there is nothing we can do now. "

"Obviously it's public you stupid fuck! You screamed that in a room full of senators, congressmen, interns and journalists. You screamed it in the face of fucking Jonah. The news took less than a minute to hit the social media. Why do you think our phones won't stop buzzing dummy?"

"You are overreacting right now, I mean seriously were you really going to marry that dimwit? You said yourself you were having second thoughts so who was on your mind next? I actually did you a favor. And Amy we have been through a lot of shit together, we can get through this too."

"Yeah but those were all Selina's shit. This is Selina's shit with my name on it."

"Our, actually."

"You made it ours, I didn't want it to be."

"Either way I don't see the problem. We work together, we are good together, great actually. We value our job the most so there won't be any complaining or whining from either of us. In short we know each other and how we function. So that's that. And then Mike didn't officially announce anything yet so that's not going to be a problem and I am sure Selina won't mind if the groom changed, she is not the one getting married." Dan looked pretty happy with his reasons.

Amy smiled sweetly, stood up and walked right in front of him, looked into his eyes and said "Great, now what about our parents?"

"What?" The smile vanished from Dan's face.

"When are you... I am sorry, _we_ going to tell them?"

"Wha...Why would they have to..."

"Oh my sweet sweet Dan. We are now a celebrity couple, they even have a hashtag for us, so eventually our parents are going to find out but do you really what them to find out in that way?" Amy was still smiling, Dan on the other hand looked like he was going to faint.

 

After a small panic attack from Dan, two cups of coffee each, and two more sitting in front of them, they decided to call Amy's parents first.

After 4th ring they heard a sleepy voice of Mr.Brookheimer "Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me Amy."

"Why are you calling this late? Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?"

"Is mom there?"

"Yeah she is but why aren't you answering me?"

"Can you put the phone on speaker? I want to talk to both of you."

"Uh... yeah wait."

"Hey Ames what's going on?" Mrs.Brookheimer came into line.

"Umm mom, dad, I have something to tell you guys, and I wanted this to come from me first and I want you guys to stay calm okay?"

"Oh my god, you are pregnant!"

"No, no mom I...I am not pregnant. I am eng... I am getting married..."

Silence.

"....with Dan."

"That fucker?"

"Dad please... he is here and we are on speaker."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs.Brookheimer." Dan spoke for the first time.

"Hey Dan." That was Amy's mom.

Amy's dad's reply was "You know any other decent guy would ask for the permission or at least give the news face to face."

Dan was chewing the inside of his cheeks. He already knew Amy's father didn't like him.

"Dad don't blame him. It happened suddenly and then got leaked to the press so that's why we decided to tell you now. At least it coming from us right?"

"Okay so you guys are getting married but you are not... pregnant?" Mrs.Brookheimer sounded confused.

"No mom, for the final time I am NOT pregnant!"

"But do you guys plan to have kids? I mean you both are so much into your work..."

Amy looked horrified and Dan stifled a laugh.

"Mom I am not going discuss this right now. And we have to make some more phone calls so bye and goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr & Mrs Brookheimer." 

"God!" Amy exclaimed.

"Looks like your mom really wants you to get pregnant with my baby." Dan said with a smirk.

Amy made a disgusted face and said "Let's see how your mom takes this."

"Uh I think I will call her later..."

"Now!"

So the next call they made was to Dan's mother.

"Dan!" A panicked voice answered the call.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey...why..are you..."

"Mom you don't need to be so hyper. I just called to... uh talk about something."

"But it's so late... what's going on?"

"I know it's late but just wanted to let you know that... umm I am getting married."

There was silence in the other end.

"Mom?"

"Did you get her pregnant? Please tell me she is not too young."

This time Amy had to stifle a laugh.

"No no mom nobody is pregnant.. by me... that I know of... I mean no she is not pregnant."

"Then why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Uh nothing. So who is this girl?"

"I don't know if you remember but I told you about Amy."

"Oh her, of course, how can I forget? You never stop talking about her."

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh that's because we work together and I talk about my work a lot."

"Yeah but back when you guys..."

But Dan cut in "Mom! It's late so you should probably go back to sleep. Goodnight."

Dan ended the call.

"Why didn't you let her finish?" Amy questioned.

"Finish what?"

Amy looked suspicious but she knew Dan won't tell her anything but she also had something planned for him.

"One last call." Amy sighed.

"To whom?"

"Selina. She will freak out if she finds out from somewhere else."

"Oh yeah, gotta tell the child her parents are getting together."

"That's a very creepy thing so say."

After calling for the 3rd time finally Selina answered the phone, and sounded not at all happy. "Amy do you know something about a thing called sleep?"

"I am so sorry Ma'am to call you this late but there is a slight change in plan."

"What plan?"

"The marriage thing."

"What about it?"

"Umm the groom changed."

"What do you mean groom changed? Are you high?"

"No ma'am. I... it was supposed to be Ed but then Dan kinda announced that..."

" _Dan_?"

"Yes ma'am. I am sorry but I actually announced that we are getting married so it's out there already and we just wanted to let you know ourselves."

"Oh...uh okay. I am not surprised actually. It's kinda obvious."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Amy was annoyed.

"Oh well, I don't care. It's now officially both of your shit to handle. Goodnight fuckers."

"I told you she wouldn't mind." Dan's smile was back.

"Yeah cause let her know beforehand." Amy said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways I think we are done with the the important calls and if anyone else is left you can make the call yourself, I am done."

"Oh no wait. One last thing."

"Urrghh now what?"

"It was you who announced we are getting married right? But... you never proposed."

"What?"

"You never proposed. You announced it but you didn't. So... propose."

It looked like Dan was going to have another attack. "Are you serious?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why don't _you_ propose?"

"I didn't announce it, you did. With Ed I would have but it's you. I didn't choose you, you choose me."

Dan knew he couldn't get out of it, it was his punishment for screwing up. "Fine." He kneeled in front of her "Amy Brookheimer, will you ma...?"

"No."

"What?"

"If you ask like that then no. Ask in a more romantic way, give a speech. If you ask in a crappy way again I will throw my coffee at your face."

He sighed and started again "Okay... umm Amy where do I start? I uh I love my work, it's very important to me and we work together all the time so in a way you are a very important part of my life. I amazes me the amount of crap you can take, like really. And I love the fact that you are such a workaholic, oh and I also love when you get angry and shout... I mean not at me but others, it's actually a turn on if I am honest. And... and we have done some great works together, we make a really great team and I want us to remain like this way, so will you do me the honor and marry me?... Please."

Amy was genuinely smiling "Yes dickface I will."

"Good." Dan stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Can I go home now? Or do you want me to stay? Is this why you are making excuses?"

"Get out!"

Amy couldn't see Dan's face but she knew he was smirking. He opened the door of her apartment and stepped out.

"Dan." Amy called in a soft voice.

He turned around but his vision got blurred as a splash of liquid hit his face, he heard her say "Goodnight" and then the door closed. The remaining of Amy's coffee ran down Dan's face, onto his shirt and suit. 

He bit his tongue, sighed and started walking towards his car, and absentmindedly whispered to himself "That is my future wife." A small smile was playing at Dan's lips. 

 


End file.
